


Marks

by damianwayne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, for the bottom adonis needs, this is from like 2 years ago i just reuploaded it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: Koga likes to mark Adonis.





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> i saw demon king koga and needed bottom adonis lol but im lazy to write so i remembered i wrote bottom adonis once (1)
> 
> this was for the enstars kink meme like ... yeaaars ago

Koga admired every part of Adonis' body. How could he not?

There wasn't anyone who wouldn't agree with that. Even before they started dating, Koga had admired Adonis' body. Nothing much has changed since then, except that now he can touch him. He could just run his hands over Adonis' body, knowing that the other won't mind it, and that he'd even like it. Adonis lets him do everything he wants to, and the responses he gets are even better. Not that it was just one sided, Koga likes when Adonis touches him too, he likes it when Adonis big hands roam over his body.

At first, he had been hesitant, it took Adonis a while until he wasn't nervous and took the first step. Koga didn't mind, he had guided Adonis' hand and let him known it was okay for him to touch.

They've come a long way ever since. They've been dating for a long time and know what they or the other likes.

And one of the things Koga likes was marking Adonis.

With Adonis sitting right in front of him between his legs on the ground, while Koga was sitting on his bed, he had the urge to do it. Adonis was shirtless, since he just came right out of the shower and was currently trying to figure out something on his phone. Even after all this time he was hopeless with it, but Koga didn't mind helping him with it.

Koga put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Is something, Oogami?" Adonis asked, but didn't turn around.

"Nah," Koga replied and lowered his head to press his lips against the back of Adonis' neck. Adonis flinched in surprise, and Koga smirked before he moved on. He placed more tender kisses along his neck, to his side.

"Oogami-"

"Can I leave a mark?" Koga asked. Adonis hesitated and turned his head a little bit so he could meet Koga's eyes. "We don't have any lives comin' up soon with outfits where ya can see them anyway…" Then he gentle bit into Adonis' flesh, not enough to hurt. "Plus, even if I'd like it."

"You would?" Adonis asked.

"Yeah," Koga replied. "I wanna see ya all marked up…" He circled his thumb on Adonis' shoulder. He used to be embarrassed telling Adonis this, but they've been together long enough now that he wasn't embarrassed about anything anymore. "I like seein' that yer mine."

"I _am_ yours," Adonis replied.

"So is that a yes?"

Adonis turned his head more to him and nodded. "Okay," he said. Koga smiled in response and kissed his boyfriend open mouthed. He took Adonis' lower lip between his teeth, pulling it lightly before biting down. When he broke the kiss, he smiled at him.

"Come up," he said.

Adonis stood up and got on the bed, but before he could actually settle down, Koga pushed him down backwards.

"Oogami-"

"Mmh?" Koga immediately settled between Adonis legs and kissed him again. Adonis' hands reached up to cup his face, one of them tangled partly in Koga's hair. When Adonis opened his mouth and let Koga's tongue in, Koga tilted his head to deepen their kiss. He placed one of his hands flat on Adonis' naked chest. He smelled clean, some flowery scent of the shampoo he had used before the shower. Koga was pretty sure it was one of Adonis' sister's shampoo and he actually wasn't much of a fan of the scent. It was too flowery, too sweet.

But mixed with Adonis' scent, it was just right. Koga pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Adonis'. "We're getting the pillow wet," Adonis said.

Koga didn't get what he was referring to at first. "Ya should've dried yer hair properly," Koga said. "Lemme do it for you next time." He kissed Adonis' jawline. "Plus, when I'm finished with you, we should change the sheets anyway."

Adonis blushed slightly. Koga ran his thumb over Adonis' lips. "I'd like that," Adonis said.

Koga smirked. "Good." He placed several kisses along the side of his boyfriend's neck. His hand moved too, from Adonis' chest over his nipples, down to his abs. He could feel Adonis' tense under him slightly and when Koga's tongue licked over a spot on Adonis' neck, the other male sighed in response.

Koga began slightly biting on the skin, pulling it back with his teeth, but without hurting him or leaving a mark- yet. Adonis' hands find itself in Koga's hair, fingers buried in his strands. Koga took that as a sign to go on, lapping his tongue over the spot before he began sucking on it. He moved between sucking and nibbling on the sensitive spot with his teeth, while at the same time lowering his hands down to the front of Adonis' pants.

When Koga pulled back after a while he smiled proudly at the mark on Adonis' neck and kissed his boyfriend. "That's the first," he said, before pulling on Adonis' pants slightly.

"Oogami," Adonis sighed, putting his hands on Koga's hips, his fingers sliding Koga's shirt up. "Let me take your shirt off."

"Okay," Koga sat up a little bit, as did Adonis and let him take off his shirt. Once it was gone, Koga pushed Adonis' back by his shoulders again.

"Let me take the lead tonight," he said. He liked it when Adonis took the lead and took him apart one by one, but he also liked doing it the other way round. There were benefits of both.

Adonis nodded slightly. "Yes."

Koga grinned and his hands slid into his boyfriend's underwear. He started stroking him lazily while at the same time moving onto Adonis' collarbone to leave another mark. When he was finished with him, he wanted him to be covered all over. At visible and not visible places.

Hearing Adonis' soft gasps, made him feel hotter himself. "Lube?" he asked and Adonis grabbed out for the half used bottle in his bedside table. Koga took it out of his hands and poured some on his fingers. He kissed Adonis' again slowly and the kiss was a little bit too wet, too much tongue, too open mouthed, but he didn't mind. He liked it messy, and Adonis knew that.

His hand went back to Adonis' now half hard cock, curling his fingers around it. He moved it slowly at first before he picked up a faster pace, tightening his grip slightly. Adonis groaned and Koga looked up and smiled.

"Yer like that?" he asked.

"Yes," Adonis replied, one of his hands at the back of Koga's neck as he pulled him in for another kiss. "Please, Oogami…"

"Mmh…" Koga sighed into their kiss. "Not yet. I wanna take my time."

And he did take his time. He didn't want Adonis to come yet, he wanted it to be slow. Most importantly, he wanted calm Adonis to be wrecked under him, gasping and moaning for Koga to thrust into him.

The next mark he placed was on Adonis' chest, and he used more teeth with that one. Koga overall liked biting… Probably because he was a wolf. He wasn't all bark, and his favorite person to bite was Adonis. And when Adonis was on top and Koga on his back, he also was known for leaving marks on his boyfriend's back with marks from scratching. That was more of an unconscious thing, most of the times when Adonis was fucking him, Koga couldn't control his hands.

His boyfriend let out a deep moan, both from pleasure and pain. When Koga pulled back and licked over the spot he returned his lips to Adonis'.

Adonis reached out for Koga's pants too, and he guessed that would be alright, so he took them off. Koga pulled down Adonis' pants too, and when they were both only in their underwear, Koga sat back on his heels.

"Oogami?" Adonis asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Yer still wearing too much," Koga replied.

"I'm only in my underwear," Adonis stated.

"Yeah. Too much. Take 'em off."

Adonis raised his hips and took off his underwear. Koga licked over his lips and took all of Adonis in. Sometimes he couldn't believe he was dating _this_ man either, even though it's been almost a year now. He placed his hands on Adonis' knees and pushed his legs apart.

Adonis inhaled sharply and Koga smirked in response. A kiss on one of Adonis knees, before he raised that leg and placed another kiss on the inside of his lower thigh. Adonis was trembling under him, when Koga started to move on lower to the inside of his thigh, trailing kisses along it. He sucked on the sensitive skin, leaving more marks on his boyfriend's skin.

God, hearing Adonis' deep moans was music to his ears.

Somehow he ended up lying on the bed with both of Adonis' legs over his shoulders.

"Please, touch me," Adonis pleaded.

Koga looked up to Adonis and then back to the erection right in front of him. "I think ya deserve it," Koga said and smirked. He placed his hand on Adonis' shaft before curling his fingers around his cock again. Adonis let out a groan that was muffled by the arm he placed in front of his mouth. He looked so good like that, face flushed, hair messed up and trying hard not to let out his voice.

Koga leaned forward, drawing out his tongue and licking up the base slowly, while keep remaining eye contact with Adonis. He kissed the shaft softly, with his eyes still on Adonis.

"Oogami-"

Koga twirled his tongue around the tip and Adonis laid back his head with his eyes shut close. Koga used to pretty much suck at this a lot. Not only was he horrible, because he used teeth, but also because Adonis was way too big. Not that it changed, but he learned from it. He also learned how Adonis liked it, and Koga used that knowledge to his advantage.

He knew how to send his boyfriend over the edge, and how wet he liked it. But today, he liked teasing Adonis. He switched between licking his boyfriend's cock, to kissing the tip, or the inside of his tights, fighting the flesh occasionally, but never actually taking him in.

Adonis was panting and Koga could feel that he was getting impatient. "Oogami, please," he pleaded. "I need you…"

"What do yer need?" Koga asked.

Adonis groaned. This was revenge for the many times Adonis teased him- even though usually Koga asked him before hand to do so.

Koga grabbed for the lube and spread some more on his hands. He pressed his finger against Adonis' entrance. "Do you want me in you?" he asked.

"Yes!" Adonis whimpered. His hips were shaking and Koga chuckled. He placed a kiss on his abdomen, before he entered him with his index finger slowly. Adonis inhaled, and Koga looked up.

"It's okay," the other male replied, reaching out his hand to stroke Koga's cheek. "I'm okay."

Koga smiled and continued, before he leaned down again. With the other hand, he curled his hand around Adonis' cock, while finally wrapping his lips around him and taking him in slowly. He moved his head and with each time he took more in, but Adonis was too big and he couldn't take all of him on. With his hand he stroke his base in the same rhythm as he moved inside Adonis, making him loose enough for a second finger.

Adonis' hand moved onto Koga's head, his fingers grabbing onto his hair and pulling it. When Koga was three fingers deep inside him and hit his spot, Adonis moaned out his name, bucking his hips up and pulling Koga's hair harder at the same time.

God, Koga could probably come like that himself too. He choked and Adonis looked down.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay," Koga quickly said.

"I want you," Adonis replied, pulling him up and kissed him fiercely. Koga smiled into the kiss.

"I don't think yer ready yet-"

"I am," Adonis assured him. "Please, I've been waiting long enough."

Koga chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Yer right. You've been patient." Plus, he was getting pretty impatient himself. He was still in his underwear and his erection was getting uncomfortable. "Turn around," he whispered into Adonis ear.

"O-Okay." Adonis turned around and Koga took the time to take off his underwear. He was already leaking with precum, and he wanted nothing more than to be in Adonis now. "Put one of the pillows under your stomach." Koga reached out for Adonis' bedside table in search for condoms. "Why don't ya have any condoms?!"

"Oh. I forgot to buy them…"

Koga sighed. "Would you mind if I-"

"No," Adonis replied. "I don't… You can come in me too."

"Okay, because I think I'd die if I had to wait longer," Koga said. He took a deep breath and coated himself in more lube, before he placed one of his hands on Adonis' hip. He slowly entered Adonis, stopping for a short time to let his boyfriend adjust. Adonis had his face buried in the other pillow, and when he let out a sigh, Koga took that as a sign to go on.

When he was finally all the way to the base in, he breathed out and leaned his forehead against Adonis' shoulder. "Yer so hot," he groaned out. "Are you alright?"

Adonis nodded in response. "Yes," he said. "Please, just move- I'm…"

Koga smiled and kissed his shoulder before moving. Slowly at first, but it didn't take him long to pick up a quicker pace. He wasn't the best at being patient. When it came to teasing the other, Adonis was probably better at it. Koga tried, but usually failed.

Adonis clenched his fist, grabbing onto the bedsheets next to him with his knuckles paling. It was too much for him, just like it was for Koga. He was so hot inside, and he felt so good, so familiar, in a way Koga could never get tired of. His grip on Adonis' hip tightened, maybe hard enough to leave bruises.

"Oogami," Adonis cried out in pleasure and Koga groaned.

"I know," he sighed. He lowered his head again and bit hard into Adonis shoulder, making the other male let out a loud cry. Koga just fucked him harder, licking and sucking over the place, before he moved to the side of the back of Adonis' neck and marked him there too.

"Touch yourself," Koga whispered into Adonis ear.

Adonis did so and Koga could feel that he was close to his orgasm. He slammed into him harder and praising Adonis with quiet words. "Yer so good, Adonis… fuck… You feel so great," he breathed out. "I love you."

"Nnh- I love you too," Adonis let out between his heavy panting. "I'm close…"

"Me too…come for me, Adonis."

Adonis was shaking under him when he came, with Koga's name on his lips. He was close too, and hearing Adonis cry out his name when he came, sent him over the edge.

"Fuck," Koga cursed and bit down on his lower lip. he continued to thrust into him, fast and shallow, until he came, spilling into Adonis.

When he rode out his orgasm, he pulled out and let himself fall down next to his boyfriend, who was still on his stomach, panting just as heavily as he was. Koga turned to him and Adonis reached out his hand to caress his cheek.

"Yer okay?" Koga asked.

"Yeah," Adonis replied.

Koga smiled and kissed him. They were both too tired to kiss each other properly, but he had the need to kiss him right now, even if just sloppily and lazily. "I love you,"Adonis said and smiled back at him.

God, his smile was so beautiful, Koga wished he could hold onto it forever. "Me too," he replied and took Adonis hand, intertwining their fingers. "Ya wanna clean up now? Or too tired? I could try carrying you to the bathroom." Adonis chuckled. "What are ya laughing for? Yer do it all the time for me!"

Adonis just kissed his forehead. "Do you think there will be many marks?"

Koga scoffed. "Of course," he said. "I didn't do all that for nothing. Turn around."

Adonis turned around and Koga inhaled sharply. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure yer can't hide them." He roamed his hand over the marks he had left on Adonis' dark skin. Then his eyes dropped down to the inside of Adonis thighs where he had left even more. " _These_ you can hide. _"_

Adonis sighed and rolled his eyes. "We can cover them with make up."

"Don't cover them in front of Hakaze," Koga said with a smirk. "I wanna see that straightie's expression when he sees them."

 


End file.
